Episode References in Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole
References and nods to Peppa Pig episodes in the video game Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole. Series 1 Muddy Puddles * Muddy puddles are encountered around the town. They can only be walked on if the player has their Boots of Wrath equipped. Best Friend * Suzy's nurse outfit can be seen in her closet. * Peppa's fairy crown and wand can be seen in her and George's room. Polly Parrot * Polly Parrot can be seen in Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig's living room. The player can take a picture with it as well, and add it as a follower. The Playgroup * The playgroup can be visited in the game. * Peppa and George's drawings that Madame Gazelle tapes to the wall can still be seen there. Mummy Pig At Work * Mummy Pig's work office (also Daddy Pig's work office) can be visited in the Pig family's house. * Happy Ms. Chicken is encountered as a boss in the genetics lab, as a genetically mutated monster. Daddy Loses His Glasses * If the player speaks to Daddy Pig with glasses equipped, he will warn them not to lose them, a reference to this episode. Gardening * Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig's backyard and garden can be visited. Bicycles * Peppa and George's bicycles and helmets can be seen in the Pig family's backyard. * Daddy Pig's pumpkin, which was accidentally smashed by Peppa, can be seen in the backyard as well. Secrets * Peppa's secret box can be seen in her and George's bedroom. The player can open it and collect the Privacy Invader badge. Musical Instruments * Daddy Pig's accordion can be seen on a shelf in his and Mummy Pig's bedroom. New Shoes * Peppa's red shoes can be seen in the Pig family's hallway. The School Fete * A poster for the school fete can be seen posted to the Peppatown Community Board. Mummy Pig's Birthday * The card that Peppa and Geirge made for Mummy Pig can be seen in her and Daddy Pig's closet. * The stereo that Peppa played music on can be seen in Grandpa Pig and Granny Pig's attic, and plays a poorly garbled version of the music heard in this episode. * Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig's fancy outfits can be seen in their closets. The New Car * The new car that the Pig family used can be seen at Grandad Dog's garage. * The rock music that the new car plays can be heard playing on the radio in some stores. The Treasure Hunt * Grandpa Pig's pirate hat can be seen in his and Granny Pig's bedroom. * The treasure map can be seen in Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig's attic. Not Very Well * Not Well is a debuff in the game that takes away health from the character it’s inflicted upon at the end of their turn. * Dr. Brown Bear can be visited at his medical clinic. He also lists red spots as one of the many things he treats every day when the player opens his shop. Windy Castle * Windy Castle can be visited by the player (It’s also the setting for the final boss fight). * If the player looks through the telescope at the top of the tower, it will show Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig's house, like in the episode. My Cousin Chloé * Cousin Chloé's house can be visited in the game. Babysitting * The nature program Grandpa Pig and Granny Pig try to watch at the end of the episode can be heard playing on TV's in people's houses. Ballet Lesson * Peppa's ballet outfit can be seen in her and George's closet * The ballet music can be heard playing on the radio in some stores. The Tree House * Peppa and George's treehouse can be seen in Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig's hackyard. * As jokingly pointed out by Peppa, the password to enter Peppa's gang's base (Peppa's basement) is "Daddy's Big Tummy“. Fancy Dress Party * George's dinosaur body and head can be seen on a shelf in Peppa and George's bedroom. * Peppa's witch costume can also be seen. The Museum * The museum can be visited by the player. Various rooms seen in the episode can also be visited. Very Hot Day * Peppa and George's swimming pool can be seen in Peppa's gang's base. Chloé's Puppet Show * Chloé's Puppet show set and the puppets she, Peppa, and George made can be seen in her bedroom. Daddy Puts Up A Picture * The picture Daddy Pig attempted to put up, along with the paint, plaster, and the crack in the wall this resulted in, can be seen in the Pig family's living room. Mister Skinnylegs * Mister Skinnylegs can be seen in his web up a tree in Peppa and George's backyard. He can be reached using a ladder and will take a picture with The New Pig. Grandpa Pig's Boat * Grandpa Pig's boat and Granddad Dog's boat can be seen at the Peppatown harbour. Grandpa Pig's boat can be explored, while Granddad Dog's boat is only explorable during a story mission Shopping * The supermarket can be visited, and some of the items shown in this episode can be seen. Daddy's Movie Camera * Daddy Pig's movie camera can be seen sitting on top of Peppa's TV. School Play * A poster for the children's performance of ''Little Red Riding Hood ''can be seen posted to the Peppatown Community Board. * Peppa's Little Red Riding Hood outfit can be seen in her and George's room. * A picture of Danny in his wolf costume can be seen in Granddad Dog's garage. Series 2 Bubbles * The bubble bottle can be seen on a shelf in Peppa’s bedroom. Emily Elephant * Emily Elephant appears in the game as the main antagonist. * The children's coat rack can be seen at the playgroup. Polly's Holiday * Polly’s empty food bowl can be seen next to it in Granny Pig and Grandpa's living room. Teddy's Day Out * The picnic spot can be visited by the player, taken over by rednecks. * Zoë’s toy picnic set can be seen in her bedroom. Mysteries * The The Mr. Potato Show episode the family was watching can be heard playing on TV's in people’s houses. * Peppa and George's detective hats can be seen in their bedroom. Their magnifying glasses can also be collected from the kitchen drawers as scrap items. * The jack-in-the-box can be seen in Peppa's closet. George's Friend * Richard Rabbit’s toy dragon can be seen in his and Rebecca’s bedroom. Mr. Scarecrow * Mr. Scarecrow and Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig’s chicken coop can be seen in their backyard. The Time Capsule * The children's time capsule can be seen buried next to the playgroup. * The children’s time capsule video can be heard playing on TV’s in people's houses. Rock Pools * A picture of Peppa and and George at the rock pools can be seen in Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig’s house. Recycling * The Pig family’s recycling bin can be seen in Peppa's kitchen. * Recycling bins can be seen around the town and punched to collect broken bottles as a scary item. The Boat Pond * The children’s various boats can be seen in the bedrooms. The Traffic Jan * A news report about a traffic jam can be heard playing on TV's in people's houses.